Those Little Surprises of Morning
by TiskyFirewhiskey
Summary: Basically, it's Monday morning after these two have spent most of the weekend together and camping out in the Room of Requirement during the nighttime. Don't get the wrong message here: GO TO SCHOOL AND DON'T SKIP CLASSES TO SLEEP WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND!


Stretching luxuriously before turning in the bed, Harry's eyes lazily blinked open. He instantly frowned when he noted that everything was blurry and blindly stuck a hand out over the edge, groping to where his glasses would be sitting in his dormitory. It came into contact with nothing and that's when he remembered where he was- with whom he was with.

Harry looked over at him and smiled.

Draco lay, still sleeping, on the other side of the mattress, his breathing just only rustling the sheet. His face was turned toward Harry as he slept on his back looking peaceful with his hair silver and feathery where it touched him.

Harry softly pushed some of the strands back, exposing a glowingly pale forehead and temples.

Draco pressed into his touch subconsciously in his sleep, a tiny sigh of breath escaping down his nostrils. The coolness of the man's fingers brought him hovering between sleep and wakefulness and at that moment he was leaning either way. He tilted harder toward sleep, wanting to resume his dream of the raven-haired man.

The Gryffindor let his fingers fall away, Draco so beautiful and a small grumble of protest rumbled shortly in his throat. Harry looked down at the still dozing man wanting so badlyto touch his perfect hips and thighs as he bite down on the silky skin protecting his pulse.

Draco whimpered under the green gaze just then and the corner of Harry's lip hitched in amusement when he saw why. Amidst all the folds of the sheet, Draco was tented helplessly below the toned, milky plane of his stomach.

He must've been more aware of Harry's presence than he had first thought.

Sleepily, but willingly, Harry slid himself beneath the waves of hand-woven fabric, the brightness of the morning light weakly illuminating the Slytherin before him.

Draco shifted when a hot puff of breath ghosted over him, groaning agonizingly as just the tip of a tongue started to tease him. His hips automatically wanted to arch off the bed but hands pinned him down. Having dreamt for so long to be touched, he was devastated to find that he couldn't stand it the simple intensity of it; He could already feel the growing, incandescent heat pooling south and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Harry was sure Draco was awake now and didn't want waste time. He quickly ran his tongue further down the warm length followed by his tightened lips. The blond failed miserably to hold off a groggy moan that reverberated repeatedly in Harry's ears, a straggly noise from Draco's dusty, golden vocal chords.

He observed rapturously as the Slytherin gasped for breath, his long slender fingers sliding their smooth way into his dark hair as he moved and storm grey eyes fluttered open above. Draco grasped at the rich locks the very instant his pupils contracted from the light, his head falling back to expose the expanse of his neck as he began to come thickly in Harry's mouth.

The man was surprised by the sudden flood of bitter mess; it didn't take much at all and some ended up dribbling past the corners of his lip then running down over the taller man's flushed skin. He wanted to stay and lick Draco clean but there on second though he decided not to worry about it.

First crawling up Draco's body and giving him a long, jizz-y kiss, Harry then murmured: "G' Morning…" He laid his weight fully on the man, knowing he was in no danger of crushing or suffocating him. He enjoyed the feel of the soft patch of hairs trailing up Draco's belly button tickling his own childishly bare skin.

Holding Harry fast, Draco gently suckled the man's lip, grinning admiringly. Why couldn't he wake up like that every day of the week? "Morning, lovely," he responded in a low voice, thumbs massaging little patterns on his body.

In the comfortable silence that followed after, Harry heard faint rumblings and whispers outside the Room of Requirement. Damn. "I think class has started already…" he said wearily. He didn't want to go, really. He knew he had to, but was it really so bad to take a personal day every once in a while? He'd make up the work he'd miss. "I don't want to leave yet."

Draco sighed. He knew how Harry felt; sometimes a silly weekend just wasn't enough. "I have two essays due."

Harry grumbled unintelligible words against his chest. They needed no translation in the slightest.

"But tomorrow's better than never, I guess," he finished finally.

"Mmm," Harry hummed happily, snuggling even closer. "I _swear_ you won't regret it…"

Tightening his arms, the Slytherin chuckled. "Harry. I don't think I could even if I _tried_."


End file.
